Forms
by Clare
Summary: A selection of poems about Eevee and its evolved forms, hence the title. Each chapter contains a poem about a different member of Eevee's evolutionary line
1. Eevee

**Eevee**

Playful bundle of soft brown fur  
Bright eyes, shining with fun  
She is a perky little creature  
Gambolling joyfully in the sun  
Her tail, thick and bushy, bounces along  
Behind her as she plays  
Running among the flowers  
Playing with my Butterfree  
She is unique  
A Pokemon with more evolved forms  
Than any other species  
But what will she become?  
There are seven forms to choose from  
Eight if you count choosing not to evolve  
And staying an Eevee  
But which will she be?


	2. Vaporeon

**Vaporeon**

Elegant creature of fluid grace  
With a body as blue as the sea  
Swimming gracefully, surfing effortlessly  
She and the water are as one  
For a moment her body melts  
And she becomes part of the water  
But she is still there  
Vaporeon, the bubble jet Pokemon  
Her beauty lies in the fluidity of her movements  
Yet in battle she fights like an ocean  
That has been tossed by a tempest  
Then, once the battle ends  
She becomes as tranquil as a still pond  
Soon she and the water separate  
And she can be seen once more  
Right down to the tail they say  
Resembles the tail of a mermaid


	3. Jolteon

**Jolteon**

Fur formed into jagged golden spikes  
Electrifying in battle  
He is like lightning when he attacks  
Energy crackling around him  
His spiked fur sparking  
He fires off a Thunderbolt  
Yellow lightning shooting out of every spike  
And arcing towards his opponent  
Who dodges, leaving the ground  
Scorched by the Jolteon's Attack  
Now his spikes are raised  
And he fires a Pin Missile  
Bombarding his opponent  
With many sharp and glowing needles  
His opponent grows tired and cannot dodge  
The final Thundershock


	4. Flareon

**Flareon**

Burning with a passionate fire  
Kindled from within  
Most times this fire smoulders quietly  
Until she enters a battle and then  
The fire blazes brightly  
As if the command to battle  
Ignites something inside her  
Flareon, the flame Pokemon  
With fur as red as a burning flame  
She is on fire when she battles  
A flame burning within her  
Let loose when she uses her Fire Spin  
And a swirling vortex of flame  
Emerges from her mouth  
And, when the battle ends  
The fire within her diminishes  
But is never extinguished  
For always will it burn


	5. Espeon

**Espeon**

Serene elegance in purple fur  
She stands watching  
Her dark blue eyes shining  
With inner energy  
And, on her forehead, is a ruby red orb  
Which presently starts to glow  
As she uses her Psychic powers  
Espeon, a creature of beauty and elegance  
With fur as soft as velvet  
And possessed of a power  
That you and I can only dream of  
The power of a Psychic Pokemon  
She has the poise of a beauty queen  
Her head and forked tail held high  
As she walks beside me  
With grace and elegance


	6. Umbreon

**Umbreon**

Fur as black as the darkest night  
Marked with golden rings  
Which glow in the moonlight  
Umbreon, creature of the nocturnal hours  
The night is his domain  
He draws on the power of moonlight  
As Espeon draws on the sun  
He sits in the shadows  
His black fur blending in  
And only the moonlight  
Reflected off the rings on his body  
Reveals his presence  
His fur is like black silk  
Shiny and sleek  
He moves through the darkness  
As if the moon calls to him  
And he must answer


	7. Leafeon

**Leafeon**

Cream-coloured fur with ears and tail  
Resembling verdant green leaves  
He is a mixture, a Pokemon which is  
An animal, but with some traits  
Of the plants which grow in the ground  
Leafeon, the verdant Pokemon  
His body enveloped in clear air  
Wherever he goes  
He stands atop a grassy hill  
His leaf-like tail  
Swaying in the summer breeze  
As the grass sways around his feet  
He feels the breeze in his fur  
Blowing it gently  
As the blades of grass are blown  
He stands on the hill  
Like a tree standing sentinel


	8. Glaceon

**Glaceon**

Amid the swirling snowflakes  
She stands, a creature with icy blue fur  
Beautiful, but also deadly in battle  
Like a blizzard that fiercely blows  
Whipping up a blinding sheet of snow  
An impenetrable blanket  
Thus does Glaceon fight  
Like the harshest chill of midwinter  
She attacks, drawing on the deadly beauty  
Of ice and snow  
She fires an Ice Beam  
A brilliant blue-white like a lustrous diamond  
But also capable of freezing her opponent  
And rendering them helpless  
But when the battle ends  
She once more becomes  
A creature which is possessed  
Of a wintery beauty


End file.
